


Peculiar Faith

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teenaged Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Hikaru Sulu, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hikaru is pregnant and Pavel is brushing him off.





	Peculiar Faith

“You've been avoiding me.” Hikaru said, slamming Pavel's locker closed. “I need to talk to you, Pasha.” Hikaru's hair hung around his face. He wore a loose sweatshirt and sweatpants, a stark difference from his usual skinny jeans and collared shirt. He clearly hadn't shaved and his eyes were red from exhaustion and puffy from crying.

“You avoided me as well. Yes? I see no reason to change. Do you, Hikaru?” Pavel said, his tone steady as he began to re-enter his locker combination. His curly hair, sweater and corduroys looked as they always did, slightly wrinkled, but undoubtedly clean. He pushed his wire glasses up in his nose as he collected his books.

“What the hell, man?” Hikaru almost yelled, “If you regret fucking me than just tell me and stop acting so creepy!”

“Well maybe I just like being creepy.” Pavel began to walk towards his class.

“Please, Pavel. Talk to me, what's wrong?” Hikaru rushed forward and laid a hand on his friend's back to stop him.

“What's wrong with you? You've been crying? Why are you dressed like urchin?” Pavel turned to face him, his freckled cheeks red and hit, “Why all over me? Why so desperate, Hikaru? What's wrong?”

“Forget it.” Hikaru snapped before walking the opposite way. He walked out the back doors of the school and ran.

“Hikaru.” Nyota stopped him with a hand on his shoulder just as he was leaving campus, “What happened?” Her large dark eyes searched Hikaru's tear stained face. Her hand looked pure, like chocolate where it lay in his grey hoodie, “What happened?” she asked again, quieter.

“Will you speak Russian?” he finally asked, “To the baby, just so they know what  Pa- Pavel sounds like?”

“Hikaru, tell me what happened.” Uhura wore a headband that kept her curly hair away from her face. She wore a red dress and green earrings, her boots came up to her knees and her nails were elegantly manicured with french tips, “What did Pavel say?” she pressed her lips together, “Just tell me.”

“He told me to fuck off, Nyota. He told me to fuck off.” Hikaru whispered, his hand travelling to his belly, rubbing circles around the bulge that had developed there, “After we had sex he wouldn't talk to me. He was my best friend, Nyota. I was in love with him, I wanted to fuck him, but if I'd known he wouldn't- he wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't want a baby we made together. I wouldn't have done it, Nyota. I wouldn't have fucked him.”

_Hikaru pulled away, a blush spreading across his nose and cheeks. He had muttered his apologies and stood up before Pavel lunged on him, tackling him  with an almost aggressive kiss, pressing their hips together so that Pavel's growing erection could find Hikaru's waiting clit. Shirts were pulled up, buttons pulled apart. Pavel pulled Hikaru's binder over his head and pulled his hands away from his chest, replacing them with his own, holding his breasts and squeezing him in his pale hands. Hikaru's hands roamed Pavel's taught chest, not muscular, but tight with muscles not quite built enough to show. Pants were pulled down to ankles and Pavel sank into Hikaru. Lips together as bodies convulsed and twitched with pleasure. And a climax, reached at the same time, they finished with screams and eased apart into each other's arms. “I didn't know this, that it could be so good. With a transgender guy.” Hikaru had stood. Pulled on his binder and clothes, and left. He had ignored the texts apologizing. Until he sent his own. To which Pavel responded, “Is fine. I understand.”_

“He didn't like it. He regrets fucking me, Nyota. It's not my fault I don't have a dick.” he spat out the last word like it was poison. Nyota rubbed his shoulder.

“Did you tell him? I mean actually tell him.”

“He wouldn't let me.” Nyota looked away before speaking,

"Why don't you get an abortion, Hikaru?” she ran her fingers through her hair, “I mean, you're a junior- you're sixteen- this is going to hurt your career.”

“Seriously? I love this baby! I love Pavel! I'm going to transition as soon as I'm eighteen- I won't be able to have a baby after that!”

“Okay.” she nodded, “I want to help you-all I know about your mom and what's been going on with your dad- and now with Pavel, I'll help you.”

“Will you speak Russian to my baby?”

“Of course, if that's what you need.” Nyota rubbed Hikaru’s shoulder, “What about school, Hikaru?”

“I was going to ask Jim to bring me my work I- I don't want to have to face Pavel again.”

Hikaru stepped into his sister's apartment, his hands clasped in front of his belly. He dropped his school bag next to his shoes and tried to sneak past Akemi’s study, she called him just as he was passing through the doorway, “Amanda Grayson called.” she stood up, her trim figure accentuated by her pencil skirt and cardigan, her hair pulled into a bun on top of her head.

“You look nice, Akemi.” Hikaru said, still in his grey sweats.

“You look like you've gained a stone.”  she walked around her desk, “Ms. Grayson told me that you're pregnant, she says that Spock told her. Why would you tell _Spock_ , who I have never met before, who you never talk about, before telling me?”

“I didn't tell Spock,” Hikaru said through closed teeth, “I told Jim, it's not my fault that they're fucking.”

“So it's true? You are pregnant.” she patted the smooth part of her hair, leading into the bun, “Who's the father?”

“Pavel.” Hikaru whispered, turning red and looking away from his sister.

“So what? You're keeping it?” she pursed her lips, “I don't make enough money to pay for a baby, Hikaru- is Pavel going to help I-”

“No, he's not going to help. He doesn't want anything to do with us.” he laid a hand on his bump.

“That little son of a-”

Hikaru sent her a look, “I'll get a job, it'll be fine, Akemi.”

 

7 MONTHS 2 WEEKS AND 3 DAYS LATER

Pavel wouldn't look at Nyota- he couldn't, he didn't know why she was staring at him or what her problem was. When class got out and she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder he snapped, “What is it you vant Uhura? Vat is vrong?” his accent crushing his speech in his anger.

“I know you miss him, Pavel.” she said. Pavel scoffed and turned away, “His father's dead. There's a funeral on Saturday, at his church.”

“I have not seen Hikaru for what? Six months. I don't want to see him.” Pavel made his way towards his locker.

“You know he was in love with you!” Nyota snapped before walking away, her heels clicking as she went.

The funeral was ordinary, surrounded by weeping relatives Hikaru and Akemi stood on one side of the room while their mother stood on the other- she refused to be near either of her children.

_“I can't believe you're siding with her, Akemi! Your father would want both of our daughters by my side during this- trying time.” Hanako Sulu was shrill, her thin frame shook and her hands twitched and quivered._

_Akemi stepped closer to Hikaru, “Dad would want Hikaru to have a family to support him and Demora! He knew Hikaru wasn't your daughter! Why do you think we got the majority of his assets! You don't love Hikaru if you can't accept him!”_

_“You know this is a very hard time for me! Why are you two being so mean to me?”_

_“A hard time for you?” Hikaru cut in, “All you did was fuck around the whole time Dad was sick, and now your disowning me and Akemi, and it's our fucking fault! Dad was the only reason you were bearable for all of these years!” Demora began to cry in his arms._

Once the casket was lowered Hikaru and Akemi made their way to their car, Demora dozing in Hikaru arms. Pavel walked up to them, not paying any notice to the baby in Hikaru’s arms, “Oh shit.” Akemi whispered when she saw him, “I'm going to go start the car.”

Hikaru looked over, his puffy eyes widening at the sight of the Russian boy, “What are you doing here, Pavel?” he asked, his voice icy and unwavering.

“Nyota told me your dad- I came to offer my condolences and.” he chokes and blushed, looking down, “I'm sorry Hikaru,” he whispered, “I shouldn't have come I just- I missed you and I-” he trailed off, “A beautiful baby.” he said before turning away, “Goodbye, Hikaru.”

Tears streamed down Hikaru's face, “Wait- Pasha.” he gasped. Pavel turned around and looked at Hikaru, hope clear in his eyes. “She's yours, Pavel- ours.” Pavel shook his head.

“Hikaru- I”

Hikaru nodded, “Sorry- I know you don't want to be involved- I shouldn't have told you.”

Pavel ran forward, his hands on the baby's curls of brown hair and tiny fingers and toes. “You should have told me Hikaru!” he whispered, tears brimming, “Oh Hikaru- did you not want me to know?”

“I tried, Pavel, you cut me off.” Hikaru leaned Demora forward so Pavel could see her better, “Of course I wanted you to know, everything that happened- the first time she moved, when. I found out she was a girl and- oh god I wanted you there! I love you.” he whispered the last three words with reverence, wiping tears away with his free hand.

Pavel stepped closer yet, “May I kiss you?” he asked, Hikaru nodded and their lips joined tentatively, gently, moving against one another, only slightly, careful of the baby in between them.

“Do you need a ride, Pavel?” Akemi yelled from the car.

“Yes, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please point out errors.


End file.
